Plum Blossom
Basic Information The Plum Blossom is a decorative small bonsai-like tree that is a little larger than one cubic block in size and is covered in pink blossoms. The plant can be placed for decoration - either directly into the game world or into slots of display containers. It does not grow any further. This decorative item was implemented to Creativerse with the "My Ritzy Pigsy Valentine" update R61 on February 14th 2019 and belongs to the "Forbidden City" items. It can be crafted from a free rare Recipe that can be obtained from Pigsy-type Creatures: Pigsy, Night Pigsy, Night Hoglet, BossHog, Feral Pigsy, Ghost Pigsy, Polturpigsy and Clarice the Eternal BossHog. The drop rates for the rare Recipe are really low, but if you tame such Creatures, feed them their exact favorite Food as shown in their Pet windows and harvest from the afterwards, the chances to receive the Recipe are much higher. How to obtain These small trees cannot be found in any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor obtained from any Creatures. Plum Blossoms can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked from Pigsy-type Creatures either as an extremely rare loot when killing them or as a rather rare Pet-harvest. Already crafted Plum Blossoms can optionally be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted Plum Blossoms will not unlock their crafting recipe though. How to unlock the crafting recipe The highest chances for receiving the rare Plum Blossom Recipe can be achieved by taming Pigsy-type Creatures, feeding them their favorite food as shown in their pet window, and then harvesting from them by pulling them with your gauntlet (as can be seen on the images on this page). When cleaning them with a Washer after the harvest, the pets will then get hungry again in a little while. Nearly all Pigsy-like mobs (i.e Pigsy, Night Pigsy, Night Hoglet, BossHog, Feral Pigsy, Ghost Pigsy, Polturpigsy and Clarice the Eternal BossHog) have a chance to carry (usually either) the rare Plum Blossom Recipe or the Year of the Pig Lantern Recipe. There is a very, very small chance to receive these Recipes as a loot after killing Pigsy-type Creatures. The chances are best if you tame Pigsy-type Creatures, feed them their exact favorite type of Food and then harvest from them. The chances for these Recipes will be lower if you feed your Pets any other fodder than their favorite Food. For example: if a Pigsy Pet prefers Red Mushrooms at its favorite Food, then its pet-harvest will less plentiful after you've fed a Brown Mushroom to it. Or if your Pet prefers common Bread, it will not provide you with its best harvest after you've fed it Wholesome Bread, even though the ingredients for special breads are rarer and such more "expensive". Don't forget to wash your Pets with a Washer after the harvest so that they can get hungry again after a while. Corrupted Pigsies will not provide you with these rare recipes, neither will Dustevils, even though some may think that these Creatures might perhaps be the undead skeletons of BossHogs that have once met a mysterious fate. Right after implementation it seemed like the recipes for this Plum Blossom and the Year of the Pig Lantern would only be Valentine's Day "special" drops and such be removed from the game within a month, just like the addition of Love Potions in Login Chests. Playful has since confirmed that the recipes are here to stay in the game. Nonetheless, the rumor is rekindled once in a while because of the rareness of both Recipes. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Plum Blossoms to your crafting menu after you've obtained it, this recipe has to be learnt at first either by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. This crafting recipe will then stay available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare and store-bought Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. It can be found in the category "decorative". How to craft Plum Blossoms To craft 1 Plum Blossom tree in your crafting menu (to be opened with Q as the default crafting key), you'll need: * 4 Wood Rods that can be made of most kinds of Wood or Logs (except for Corrupted Wood) in a Processor * 2 Flowers of any kind. Many flowers grow on trees in the shape of blocks, two flower types grow on the ground of biomes (Savannah and Tundra), one type grows on Cacti, 3 types can very often be found in random Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on surface blocks at night in dark areas How to use Plum Blossoms Plum Blossom trees can be placed into the game world for decorational purposes. You can fully rotate Plum Blossoms into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated item or block, so that all items of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Plum Blossoms cannot be wired or activated. These small trees also will not grow or change. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Plum Blossoms that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Plum Blossoms can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. They cannot be rotated while on display. Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Forbidden City Category:Decorations Category:Fuel